


归途

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 匈牙利与普鲁士青年在一战前的相遇。
Relationships: Male Hungary/Female Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	归途

在父亲的宅邸门口，老栗树总是散发着怡人的香气，伸至二楼窗口前的浓荫。我过分眷恋故乡小城的夏日，虽然气温也说不上凉爽，却常常被我视为度假的天堂，那是获得从布达佩斯骑兵军官学校繁复的训练中获得片刻喘息的唯一机会。假期一般是从周日早间弥撒后的十五分钟开始算起的。他为我倒上一杯沏好的红茶，蒸腾的烟雾中往往会用三言两语打量我在马术课、军事理论课或是历史课上的掌握情况，让我背诵摩拉维亚的区划或是茨里尼的诗句，接着就是有关军事的内容，各个团的军事兵力、兵器的划分、站岗执勤的规则等等。完美通过这些检验后，假期方才算真正拉开帷幕。那天阳台下来往的人群熙熙攘攘，军乐队正一丝不苟地演奏着《拉德茨基进行曲》，仿佛子弹正铭刻在旋律里，与铿锵有力的音符呼啸而过，呼之欲出的剑芒与之一同如闪电般划过，伴着那些属于帝国的敌人的鲜血飞溅在军鼓之上，背对着刺眼的阳光。

我时常在离开父亲的办公桌与门廊后注视着墙壁上祖父的画像，画像里那个削瘦的、神采奕奕的中年男子一生沐浴着皇恩，自从他英勇地为皇帝与上将挡住一颗自后背不经意处飞来的子弹后，他仿佛成为了一个能够抵挡普鲁士人所有愤怒、敌意与野心的象征，没有人还会记得他的父亲曾经只是斯洛文尼亚边疆的卫队长，而他也只是普通的中士。在完成这一被无数次歌功颂德的英雄化举动之前，他甚至没有展现所谓的在马背上睥睨敌人巢穴又手执长剑突飞猛进的身姿，他只是在关键时刻用应激反应做了自己该做的，忠诚于自己所在的军阵营许诺的使命。我得感谢我的父亲于我讲述这些故事时所特地选择的客观而不轻慢的语调，让我好歹有机会摸清故事的全貌。但我知道他心中的期望绝对是存在偏向性的，甚至无需我的过问。从海德薇莉卫队长到海德薇莉男爵的三代人共享着某种特殊的义务，也描摹着我自幼所谈所见的生活。

我毕业后那年暑假，在结束繁琐的考核环节后，父亲决定将我在成为少尉前的日子留给我自己支配，布达佩斯、维也纳甚至是布拉格，随便我去哪里或是找什么契机来体验年轻政客或是军人在闲暇时的生活。我揣着几个自午间训练买面包时省下来的铜板前往了布达佩斯第八区，于我而言，那里已经不再是城郊规矩的军校生不可涉足的禁地。我把军帽、修长的披风和手套一并交给了一边的侍者，点燃白金色的烟管，就着半杯白兰地，聆听着四周弹珠球与棋子啪嗒的响声。窗外，有些醉意的人们越过铁轨，在黑暗中摸索着大门上吧台浅金色灯光照耀不到的角落。我感受到了隔壁两个人在来回落子时，簌簌风声带来了有些异样的声响，好像是纸页在随之翻动并卷落在地上。于是我微微欠下身将那些纸页拾起，交给坐在吧台上沉思于一杯科隆啤酒的年轻女人，就着微弱的灯光摸索片刻，只能看见右下角清一色刻下的字母B。

“请问这是您的姓氏吗，小姐？这么说您是德国人？”在她笑着向我道谢时，我确实被一阵尴尬的气息所左右，斟酌片刻，仍忍不住多问了一句。

“可以这么说，但我是普鲁士人。”尤露希安·贝什米特这才侧过身来与我四目相接，带点不乏轻佻与自命不凡的狡黠，也不知是源于今夜沉浸于这温暖的氛围中的满足亦或是于自己的文字的不泯傲气。当她紧紧咬着用重读的方式说出“普鲁士”三个字的时候，我注意到她浅金色偏向银色的发梢在酒杯折射出的光芒中有些跃动，她也因此放下了两根细长的手指间夹着不断旋转的笔杆，而是全身心投入到了与我面对面的交谈之中。“军校来的？又一个马扎尔的好小伙子，只不过看上去还是太嫩了点，好好注意着吧，这儿的水可比你想像得深。”

我禁不住抿嘴苦笑片刻，她看上去并不比我年长，像是刚从大学毕业的学生，但省去了舔舐未干的羽翼的环节，早早就用这些直言不讳的创作与稿件为自己在这个生存空间显得愈发狭小的时代开辟新的道路。她从柏林来的时候，只带上了最基本的一些盘缠、纸、笔和墨水，却意图描绘最为晦涩阴暗的角落，和睽违已久的不屈执念。能够带给人们新鲜感的东西往往有着不同寻常的吸引力，我选择这几个星期在酒馆担任这份兼职一开始的目的便是与她的文字多打打交道。那是与我在军校时阅读的统一化课本完全不同的东西，脱俗、直来直去、不带有一丝应景的谄媚，让我有时忍不住想要过问，这些描写人们评价威廉二世或是弗朗茨·约瑟夫的内容究竟是真实的还是构造于偏激的想象中。

“你可不用质疑什么真实性，我写下的这些可都是为了国家。”她总会这样回答，才不会管那些家伙是否愿意拿着银两砸向印刷店的机器中反复吞噬又吐出的油墨。她轻快地弹着笔尾抖动的羽毛，时不时用眼尾的余光瞥瞥我手中的高脚杯，好像那也成为了她需要记录下来的一部分。在工期结束前那一天，我甚至还收起了一贯审慎严肃的作风，微笑着向她打趣道，她能否将我刻画在一部分文字中，保留我应有的形象，而非是站在歌颂一个准少尉的伟岸形象的角度。

“你是个有远见的家伙，伊斯特，这也确实是个不错的主意。哦对了，你等着，我会给你写信的，你最好抽出每天晚上和军营里的家伙跑去酒吧和姑娘嬉闹的时间给我写点回信，不枉本姑娘这么长时间的心思。”她用一种不容置辩的命令口吻在我耳边低语，虽说是耳语，但我直觉附近两米以内谈笑的家伙们都能听得一清二楚，她的目的或许也在于此——那又如何呢。我可不是打算给她机会去讽刺我所多年学会去热爱的秣马厉兵的程式，那单一又有着无限玄机的战斗状态，以及兵营中的文化和规则。正如她所预言的那样，向来不会有人把前往那些灯红酒绿的小旅馆作为玩忽职守的象征。我质问起那些士兵大半夜急急匆匆是要去做什么，多半是要会见哪个丰满又幽默的姑娘，在忽略掉那些不可言说的细节的同时，我的脑海中却一直浮现着贝什米特小姐的脸庞，如同一种濒临晚期的癔症，让那些被祝酒词与觥筹交错间的呼喊声点缀，包裹的夜晚中孤独地面对铁窗与门把手的自己仍在郁郁寡欢。若是她正处在我的位置，她又会作何感想，是会劝告我坚持自己忠诚而一往无前的本心呢，亦或是将最默契和最不堪的细节都谱写在名为讽刺的篇章里呢，还是奉劝我…将军靴踏出泥潭呢。会与我一同觊觎升职，同样不畏惧迁至乌克兰或斯洛伐斯卡远郊的旅途劳顿与白桦树交织下的凛冬的不近人情，会在火车头交替出现的星火与烟雾间许下哪些祈盼，烙刻哪些热切的欲望呢。

我一边清数着她接踵而至的信件，一边构思这些我没有时间去细细研究的事物。有时随着狙击营离开原来的驻扎地时迁移的速度太快了些，回信的时候地址交接也会有不少纰漏，你来我往的信息也有些是缺少了的。这样给人留了一线奄奄一息的念想却又不能够坐实其中任何一条的感觉比彻底切断音讯还要糟糕。有趣的地方依旧是结尾收笔和署名处，有些只是简单的一句“您的尤利娅·B”，看上去还颇有些疏离感，如同门外排好的长步枪一样规整地放置着；有些则是夸张的“吻你一千次”，虽然没说清楚是哪一种吻，这至少给了我一点幻想的余地，她完全有理由改成一万次或者十万次——谁叫这单一的数量词完全说明不了什么问题呢。但我还存在着一种良知来反复提醒我，这些都是无稽之谈，非分之想，我去过维也纳出外务，试图在更为豪华的酒局和宴会中寻找自己真实存在的声音，而所闻所见不过是三三两两谨慎地搭建桥牌的人们互相切磋时不忘互相恭维的模样，避之噩耗不谈，报喜不报忧的世故者，每一曲华尔兹中仿佛香槟为数不多的酒精在作祟，我已经忘记是我在旋转还是吊灯和天花板上的壁画在旋转，除非对面我正紧紧搂着腰部的加利西亚女爵微微掐住我的手掌心要我认真点儿，我才能够把思绪收回来。

圣诞节和感恩节我都是在营帐里度过的，相比之下那年七月的运气就要好多了，我得到了回到故乡的机会，我的父亲双眼有些因骄傲而闪烁，我却有些懊悔自己没有像以前那样热情而本分地回应他，以至于让他察觉到我的心事。他有些沉重地在我面前来回踱步，又叫来了一辆马车，拉着我回到布达佩斯，回到一切事情开始的地方。这也给了我到去年工作的酒吧与她会面的契机，她依然选择了窗户边原先的座位，依然在啜饮一大杯看上去没那么有女人味的黑啤，我甚至在推测她或许是知道这样能够使我方便定位，易于找到她的踪迹。那些都是后话，我们做了几个简单而不失礼节的拥抱和亲吻的动作，她比起曾经来说实在是像哑火了一样。相反是我见缝插针地在和她交谈，我的踌躇已经不仅仅限于情感，更是一种悲悯却又不愿脱离于此的心态，说不清楚究竟是乐观还是悲观。因为就在几天之前，各式各样的传声筒与宣告令和海报早已把萨拉热窝的当头一棒加诸于每一个人身上，仿佛那颗子弹正在腐蚀着每一个忠诚于国家的欧洲人的肋骨，不同于我祖父曾经留下的任何一次战况轮回的记录，暴风更为迅疾、骤雨更为猛烈，以至于让人忽略政体在缓慢的坍塌与衰落时掉下的看上去微不足道的尘埃。

我们心照不宣，我将再次扑灭火堆，拿起枪杆走向原有的职位，这次不再是演习或是防守，不再是边疆的巡视和护卫，而是没有任何事物来做调剂的真枪实弹和兵戈铁马，正不由分说地迎接我们，将我们卷入一场风暴。她只是在摇头，甚至还发出了浅浅的嗤笑，我也对此并不惊讶。就这样，我选择做打破午夜的沉默的人，我讲起我的祖父。他似乎并没有因荣誉带来的喧嚣或是鎏金勋章上镌刻的摇曳橄榄枝而笃信自己的虔诚，相反，他开始逐渐厌恶个人崇拜式的无稽吹捧，将普鲁士人刻画成试图削弱伟大的帝国之光覆盖的疆域的恶棍，而匈牙利人则是奥地利人生逢绝境出挖来的救兵，英明神勇、所向披靡。最为忠诚的服务者在彻底死心后往往是最为沉痛，最为叛逆的。他甚至因此不想让父亲加入军队，只是在文法学校取得了相应的文凭，好踏踏实实地做一名地方官，似乎这样就永远不用效忠于一个国家为安定几近燃烧的内核所需要的谎言。我的父亲却因此将其视为一种遗憾，他试图用繁琐的公文与宣判，堆叠的莎草纸来从不让自己闲着，以弥补这种难遏的愧疚感，但这都无济于事。他将希望寄托在我身上，在他眼里，骑术考试不能获得最好的名次便是一种耻辱，他总会压低了声音告诉我这些事情，认真而又偏执。

“你的父亲不明白的你祖父也明白，你为什么不能明白？”她几乎是冲上来用力摇晃着我的双肩，似乎这是让我能够给她令人满意的答复的唯一办法，“这些政体，这些城市，这些国家都在变化。”由于语气有些抽噎，我也不会刻意提起她曾经说到自己是普鲁士人的时候有着怎样一种难以言说的恋旧情怀，好像在端详一幅挂在长长的门廊尽头镀金相框里俯瞰着众生的油画，正如我在记忆中描摹我注视着画像里祖父的脸庞与深邃的双眼时的样子。假如我保持着原有的坦然告诉她自己早已无回头路可走，那相比此刻僵持的情况要好得多。她告诉我她的弟弟已经从柏林拍来电报，事实已经比能推测的还要令人发指——她在劝一个匈牙利人放下武器。但我依旧好奇的是，尤利娅·B小姐，那些成稿和信件在一代报纸上成为人们艳羡赞叹的时代篆刻的铅字，又一代标榜为无情的谎言和打击，那些凝重的油墨若是剥离开我们不予置评的现状之后还能剩下什么，剩下我们的两个国家已踏上同一条战舰寻找瞭望塔的事实？剩下匈牙利人与普鲁士人在博弈间早该收敛的夙愿？

…还是说，这两者早该殊途同归。

-时间线为一战前，有关祖辈立功的战争指的是七年战争，意在影射普奥洪关系。部分灵感来源于约瑟夫·罗特《拉德茨基进行曲》，致敬此作。


End file.
